Sultana Treaty
Exclusive Parties to the Sultana Treaty System The following countries all agree to mutually recognise each-others right to exist and co-exist on the Sultana Sea: *Sultanate of Isimzia *Kingdom of Amun-Seth *Kingdom of Tyran *Glorious Kingdom of Aprillia Any cis-vibe successor state to the aformentioned realms inherits the rights and responsibilities determined by the treaty Outside entities and conquerors are forbidden from holding territory on and near the Sultana Sea or being included in the treaty. Amendments to any aspect of the treaty require approval of all 4 legitimate Sultana countries. A General Secretary will be elected for duties as required and to chair meetings Each nation has 1 vote. At each succesive election a 'bonus vote' is transferred clockwise with the first country being randomised. Minimum term is 3 months. Currently as this role will mostly be ceremonial a GS may hold other positions. Delineation of Territorial Waters The Treaty defines the territorial waters of respective nations in the attached map. Within territorial waters, nations are awarded full and total sovereignty. Should there be any waters in the Sultana unclaimed or set aside for an international zone, the following rules apply to it. *Energy production is shared equally *Fishing is prohibited for joint ecological benefit. *Naval ships are permitted into the international zone *The General Secutary will be responsible for this zone Elimination of Aggression A Non-Aggression pact will be enforced. Navies on the Sultana Tyran shall keep only a floitilla and Aprillia will abolish its Sultana Navy Exclusive military access Non-Sultana militaries are forbidden from the immediate Sultana region without permission from the general secutary Integration and Cooperation Trade will be encouraged on the Sultana Sea and a cultural and educational exchange program will be set up. Visa-free travel will be permitted to all citizens to all other Sultana countries for the purposes of Tourism. Upholding the treaty Any violation of the treaty is considered to be a transgression of the gravest kind and is considered to be a casus belli to attack the offending entity. UN Ratification Despite the multi-lateral Sultana treaty being binding and lawful and not requiring of UN recognition, it is in the best interests of everyone involved that the treaty be recognised as BUN law by the BUNGA and therefore all Sultana countries shall agree to use their BUN delegations to work towards this recognition. Signatories Additional Signatories *Sultan Samuel II, The One True of Sultan of everywhere that is, will be and has ever been Isimzian, leader of all Isimzians, keeper of the Gemfort and lighter of the Awash Beacon, Grand Admiral of the Sultana Sea, Stomper of Orkz, Conqueror of extremism. The Original Sultan™ '''of Barvos in general and Isimzia in particular and divine protector of the secular Isimzian state.' *Chairman Viktor Matthias, Chairman of the Tyranese Peoples Politburo, General Secretary of the Tyranese Workers Party. Premier of the People's Democratic Republic of Tyran. *Tibus Kershaw, governing body of the city of Stormwind *Sentient Pile of Orange Goo, on behalf of Aprillia Original Signatories *Sultan Samuel II, The One True of Sultan of everywhere that is, will be and has ever been Isimzian, leader of all Isimzians, keeper of the Gemfort and lighter of the Awash Beacon, Grand Admiral of the Sultana Sea, Stomper of Orkz, Conqueror of extremism on Barvos in general and the Sultana in particular and divine protector of the secular Isimzian state on behalf of the Sultanate of Isimzia. *The Rt. Hon. Rosalind Thornacre, Supreme Leader of The Aprillian High Counvikel. *Cayden James Masher, king of Amun-Seth, first of his name. *High-King Bolton of the Tyranese Confederation Amendments 2nd Sultana Summit Given the change in relations and in circumstances appetite for change was apparent on all sides, the Sultan hosted a summit in Isimzia where all 4 nations agreed on the following: *Update the names and signatures on the treaty *Update the territorial claims in line with Tyranese-Isimzian bilateral agreements'' *Erase the clause that member state's ships may never under any circumstances enter the territorial waters of another state (even when permission is given) *Erase the assigned proportions of member navies and replace that with an abolishment of the Aprillian Sultana fleet and the restriction of Tyran's Navy to 1 floitilla *The Non Aggression pact will be changed to be a world wide arrangement rather than just affecting the immediate area around the Sultana *Visa-Free travel (tourism) will be introduced *Non-Sultana militaries are forbidden from the immeadiate Sultana region without permission from the General Secutary Category:Barvos Category:Sultana Category:Treaty